1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology on a vehicle switch system by which information of a switch, touched by a user, is displayed through a display device, increasing driving safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user (e.g., a driver or a passenger) toggles a switch within a vehicle by physically manipulating the vehicle switch. The disadvantage to physically manipulating the vehicle switch itself is that the user must avert his or her attention from driving to toggle the switch.
Currently, vehicle switches may be found on different surfaces of the vehicle such as the steering wheel, a center panel, or the like. These current vehicle switches are manipulated by various methods such as a knob, a push button, or a rotary button. The switches are operated through manipulation of a user, and include an emergency switch, an air conditioning switch, and an audio switch.
As the number of convenience facilities for a vehicle user increases, many different types of switches are installed in a narrow area, and accordingly, a user visually checks a location of the switches to be manipulated before toggling the switches, to prevent an erroneous manipulation. During the vehicle travel, particularly during a high speed travel, when a user moves to toggle a switch, the possibility of an accident increases.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.